


Hit

by Anaallen44



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaallen44/pseuds/Anaallen44
Summary: The mutual death of both their masters and separation of clan association left the leader with assumptions of their prior truce standing strong. Karai and he had grown close, her plans shared between the two in a tangle of limbs and bedding; of what she wanted the foot to become, ideas which he would agree were for the best.  Both knew this was to come, Karai being one to do everything within the realm possible to get what she wants and illegal activity being no exception. It is 'when' that the leader couldn't predict and which kept him up at night, distracted, paranoid.
Kudos: 1





	Hit

Plates filled, food half gone, and conversation light, this vacation acting as a break from the chaos that is New York and a mourning period for the recent passing of their father. A moment for slow recovering and the mending of bonds between siblings in a time of deep loss. The foot's finding of the farmhouse was unexpected, her choice in biding her time to attack only during the mundanity and calmed setting of a family bonding over breakfast is one which the brothers will ever forget. 

A paused warning from each of the brothers as honed senses suddenly come to life and a second of silence as the aged house settle and nature sways gently against loose windows. Raphael is first to speak with a questioning of what until the shattering of glass and clattering of metal on wood silences him. Acting in seconds the table is disarrayed as the brothers stand and smoke begins filling the room, broken windows as black shadows enter the smoked home. 

  
Raph's warning is yelled above the commotion of splintering wood and smashed dishes, grunts of a struggle. Mikey and Don filter into the living room in coughing fit just as the front door crashes inward and the multiple uniformed ninjas enter the last of which has them gasping. 

"Karai."

Its growled and the two brothers turn to the archway as Leo walks from the semi-smoky kitchen, foot embroiled sword in hand. Red seeps into the floorboards across the kitchen and pools the bodies which lie unmoving. Out framed fighting insist but its died down in moments before Raph exists clothed in the same vibrancy as Leo; to bearing an embroiled sword. Foot ninja surround them in the living room with more filling into the kitchen to trap them. Weapons well out of reach for two of the brother they lift their fists at the ready. 

"Leonardo."

Her voice is deep, augmented; imposing with the metal suit once adorned by her grandfather. 

"We have a truce Karai,-"

"It is void. I have little reason to work alongside you given the current circumstances, as successor I will not make the same mistake my grandfather had. You're best dealt with sooner than later." 

Leo features remain stalled his mind runs and emotions heighten. The mutual death of both their masters and separation of clan association left the leader with assumptions of their prior truce standing strong. Karai and he had grown close, her plans shared between the two in a tangle of limbs and bedding; of what she wanted the foot to become, ideas which he would agree were for the best. Both knew this was to come, Karai being one to do everything within the realm possible to get what she wants and illegal activity being no exception. It is 'when' that the leader couldn't predict and which kept him up at night, distracted, paranoid. The need of fore-planning had always been a commonality of the two.

"Guess we're doing it the old fashion."

A smile graces Raphs face at Mikeys snark before he rushes into the fight fists blazing; younger brothers following in tact but Leo going straight for Karai herself. Furniture is destroyed and nacked memorabilia damaged as the battle ensues.

"No holding back."

Leo calls back as he rushes Karai, their blades clashing each with a motivated passion which drawn them to win.   
Mikeys playing calls and mockery jokes are soon quieted as the turtles are quick to be overrun once more foot filter in. Utilizing their surroundings led to a shattered staircase and dented walls, dismembered and broken; a scraped disarray of scant belongings. The home left in shambles within seconds.

Exits blocked the brother find themselves fighting within the confined walls, the limitations associated influencing both parties. The opportunity of getting their weapons beyond the crowded ninja remains an impossibility and thusly unacted. Each sibling withheld weapons of the opposing clan as they are strategically separated from one another and left fending off multiple members. A struggle that persist and what felt like forever until a center point of occurrence pins them into the moment. 

The sound of shattered glass and the after affect its rebounding particles, scrapings of shell against the wooded porch overcame all noise. Their elder brothers' unseen defeat is heard, memories surface of that winter day breeding seeds of panicked emotion in the siblings. 

In a path of rage, Raph is quick to approach the metal-clad woman after her disposal of their leader but is stalled by the many ninja which cross his path. He fights quick and skillfully, a mix of street and ninjutsu both deathly sharp in their execution, white-knuckled fist dislodging teeth and silent quick swipes shattering bone. 

His name is called. A warning yelled by the youngest which in the commotion seemed to sound momentarily through the fighting crowd of foot soldiers and echoing devastation of the living room. The slow and methodical retreat of the surrounding foot leaves him somewhat confused but quick to adapt chasing them; he stills. He knows who the imposing and shadowed figure behind him and turns with a speed which nearly has him losing his balance, arms rising for a vulnerable but capable defense but the opposing force of steel and sharpened claws combing his features happens within the blink of an eye. 

The pain is inescapable, stinging and blinding. Face forcefully whipped towards the ground as metal claws take momentary control over him. He stumbles following the motions arc before tripping over splintering debris, hands cover his face as a piercing scream leaves him. He couldn't stop screaming, the pain is unbearable and warm liquid which seeped through hovering shivering hands wouldn't stop, the taste is thick and smell clogging bloodied clinched sights and lifted peels of skin.

She stands over him ready his end until the youngest acts in time to catch her blades with his own their met glares spoke years of hatred. 

"DON GET LEO AND THE VAN!"

Their chaos is controlled as Mikey is smooth to take position. 

"DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!"

The sword hold leads to a fight of clashing vibrations as metal rebounds and a crashing fall through the textured wall aside them grasp Raphs attention. His name, again, a touch he flinches from but their rougher grasp in his shoulder brings about a clarity for the familial. He is pulled from his crouch, shouts of pain ignored but followed with an apology, Raph's shoved behind the backing younger as the fighting commences. Minutes pass in this favor as the crowding foot's attempts of approaching the slowly retreating two is met with death by the orange banded turtle fending for the both of them. Cooled, tacky, and with a slight slip told the blinded brother of their arrival into the kitchen, his hand his grasped as the siblings stop their backtracking. 

Low rumblings of a motor which echoed outside now with the squeal of tires associated nears the home and crashed through. All pause in an attempt to steady themselves as the storied home shakes, its foundation near destroyed, the kitchen now in destructive disarray there settles a van with its side door opened at the ready, a heavily injured unbanded Don's yells.

"GET IN!"

Hand unleashed Mikey returns to his stance in front of the remaining outnumbering foot ninja before he again begins walking backwards with Raph, behind the crowd Karai rises from the wooded debris of wall from her forced fall through it, heavy armor undressed from her fierce features. Her metal being is quick to act as she runs to them, the surrounding ninja moving from her way. 

Karai's imposing figures approach comes within seconds as Mikey move, turning to shove his injured brother into the van with himself following. The visage of her form finally entering frame with her gauntlet raised high is breezed by as the vehicle speeds from the scene and wrecking the opposing side of the kitchen. Foundation again quivering before Mikey's peek through the rearview mirror gives him the furthering sight of the home collapsing one-sidedly. The front of the house is red, bodies piled up and Mike can only imagine Don's own battle. Nature obscures his vision and the whipping breeze aside them brings his eye to the opened slide door. He closes it before turning to assess the damage given to his family. 

Raph aside the elder's body holds his hands, blood clogged face Mikey believes to have numbed to some extent; Leo who lies unmoving say for the motions of the van, varied glass splinter his being and some deeper into his being. 

"Is he?"

"No, but I don't know the extent until we settle somewhere. Raph?"

"I'm fine."

Mikey huffs a laugh at the lightness in which Raph takes his injury.

"What about you Don?"

"Other than a broken left leg and some cuts and bruises I'm fine you?

It's only himself who remains the least injured of the group and guilt nips his consciousness. He doesn't respond rather leans against the door his sights ahead. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to only be about the idea of Karai blinding Raph and after rewriting like crazy I finally have it.


End file.
